The Plan
by Angel C and H
Summary: Serena gets Bonnie and Clemont to help her create a plan to get Ash to like back. What happens when it doesn't go as planned and an unexpected foe captures Ash? Will Serena be able to get Ash back, and still win him over? Only time will tell! Lots of Action, Adventure, Humor and Drama! Rated T for safety. I don't own Pokemon. (obviously that's why I'm here)
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

Decided to watch Pokemon XY because it was on Netflix. I relived my childhood again. But Serena really captured my attention. She clearly has a crush on Ash even everyone around her knows it as well (Except Ash. Typical of him) But she doesn't deny it either. So now I'm gonna do a fanfic of it! I watched the first two seasons so I have a decent Idea on a story line.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Serena's POV

I always thought life was going to be smooth sailing. Life was going to be easy and worry free. I always believed that until I met a boy who stole my heart without even knowing it. The day I met Ash. I remember back at the camp when we were younger I got hurt and I thought I was going to get hurt. But a boy came out and saw me hurt and he helped me! He showed concern for my well being! I never knew a boy could be that kind up until that moment. He even took my hand to lead me out of the forest. I'll never forget that day.

That was one of the last days of the camp and I wanted to get to know him quickly before we parted ways. Ash had a tent he slept in all by himself and the girls I was with kicked me out because I got hurt. I remember him saying goodnight that night to me and that's when my feelings really took off.

"Hey, have a good night sleep!" Ash smiled at me.

"Uh. I don't really have a tent to sleep in. The other girls in my tent kicked me out for getting hurt." I responded in embarrassment looking at the ground.

"Well you can sleep in my tent if you like! I rented my own tent so I don't have to be around any jerks."

At that moment I was torn. One side of me wanted to sleep with him mostly because I didn't have a place to sleep and I thought he was kinda cute. But the other side had that little girl mentality of guys and girls avoiding each other so it seemed weird to hang around a guy all night.

"Wait... Sleep? With you!?" I asked but not in an offensive way.

"Don't worry! I have an extra sleeping bag! You can use that and I'll sleep on the opposite side of the tent if it makes you comfortable!" He smiled so innocently. Each kind word he said made me more attracted to him.

"Ok thanks Ash!" I noticed though I was blushing a light shade of pink. Why was I blushing?

Later after I got settled in his tent he looked at my knee with a hopeful smile. "Hope your knee gets better quick."

"Thank you" Funny. I was so focused on him that I forgot about my knee completely!

"Goodnight!" Ash started to shut his eyes.

"Goodnight Ash." I responded. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. I just laid there looking at this boy named Ash. He was so kind and so friendly and not creepy!

It was at this moment I realized I had feelings for him and he was now my crush.

Something came over my body and I moved closer to him inch by inch completely unaware I was even moving at all until I was touching his body with mine. I blushed as I realized where I was. I tried to move away but I didn't want to. I just looked at him sleeping peacefully. My knee slowly crossed over his leg and I turned onto my side and laid my head and right hand on his chest holding my left hand clenched over my heart. Feeling his warmth calmed me and I dozed off to sleep fast.

I woke up and found myself on the other side of the tent. 'I must've rolled around back over here.' I thought. I turned around to see my Ashy... Wait where'd that come from? But he wasn't there. I got up ignoring the tiny pain that still lingered in my knee and stepped out of the tent. I found Professor Oak. He'd know where Ash is!

"Hey Professor Oak?"

"Yes Serena? What is it?" I was surprised he knew my name. No one else did there.

"Have you seen someone named Ash?" I tried my hardest to conceal a blush. This was embarrassing.

"Yes I did. He left with his mother about an hour ago. He did tell me about your knee and asked me to take care of it."

I was both devastated but had a tiny nice feeling inside knowing he still cared. But when I remembered he left I felt devastated again. No one has treated me nicer than Ash did except my mom. I never got to get an email or an address from him. I didn't get to give him his handkerchief but worst of all, I never gave him my name!

I thought he was out of my life for good after that camp but when I saw him on the NEWS rescuing Pikachu, My heart just about exploded out of my chest. This was my chance to be with him and to hopefully get into a relationship with him! I just hope he doesn't have a girlfriend already!

* * *

So that was the background to this story. I will be uploading daily and at LEAST 2 chapters a day. I'm a quick thinker so I will have chapters up soon! Please review on how I am doing! Next chapter will probably be a little uneventful but there will be action I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan

Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I hope you all enjoy! This chapter isn't as exciting but it's a build up chapter. Lots of fluffy stuff

* * *

Chapter 2: Frustration

Serena's POV

We were travelling through a forest for a couple days taking time off from Gym Battles and Pokemon Performing just to relax and slow down to enjoy the Kalos region Ash was still unfamiliar with. I know my time to tell Ash how I feel about him was being cut down every minute. Soon he was going to beat every gym leader in the region then enter the league and after that he would leave. 'I have to tell him! This might be the only opportunity where we can focus on each other rather than our dreams.' I thought to myself. We stopped in an open area with a waterfall and small lake about 100m away from where we were.

"Hey! This looks like a great spot! We can stay here for the time being!" Ash exclaimed

"Ya it is a rather unique location but also very comforting." Replied Clemont

"Oo, oo, A lake and a waterfall and we're all in the sunshine! Yes! Let's stay here!" Bonnie sure seemed ok with Ash's idea.

"Ya It'll be nice to stop for a bit!" I tell the group. Ash and I put up the tents while Clemont chased after Bonnie who was quick and egar to explore. After we all got settled down we had a quick bite to eat. That's when Ash got up and started to walk towards the forest most likely to venture around to the top of the waterfall.

"Hey Ash! Where are you going?" I ask

"Honestly Serena, I don't know. Haha" Ash had that laugh when he put his hand behind his head and it made my heart race.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" He looked at me confused. Embarrassed I quickly add "Ah! Um, I want to explore also! Just not by myself." I was blushing hard after what I said with a little chuckle.

"Alright! Let's go Serena!" Ash smiled. Thank goodness he is dense. I jump up and follow him just as Bonnie looked at me and gave me a wink. Oh no. Does she know? Am I that easy to read? Great now I'm nervous. This though would be a great time to tell him how I feel.

Ash and I started into the forest which soon became darker and darker. The sun must be going down. I moved closer to him a little afraid to be honest but it works as a nice excuse to get close to him. 'Grab onto his arm' My heart was telling my brain. 'No! If it fails he'll think we're crushing on him!' My brain shouts back. 'But we'll never know until we try right?' The war inside me was driving me crazy! Suddenly I hear rustling from a bush so I grabbed his arm as the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked me. I love how he's so caring.

"I just heard something in the bush and it's dark so I'm a little scared." I tried my best to 'sound frightened. 'Come on Ash I'm trying to be cute!' I think.

"Well don't worry! We'll be ok!" Ash is so alienated to love it's not even funny. We finally make it around the forest to a hill that leads to the top of the waterfall. We made it to a rock right beside the river. We both sat there looking at the sky. A sunset was starting. As we watched it I looked at Ash's face. He was in awe of what he saw. I slowly scooted over to him hoping to get as close as I can. I managed to get side by side with him. Taken in by the sight of the sunset and how it reflected off of Ash's face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ash asked me

"Ya... You are." It suddenly hit me what I just said. "I- It! It's beautiful! Not you. It! You're good looking too. I mean-"

"Haha. It's ok" He seemed amused as I blushed a deep scarlet red

"Ash. I need to tell you something." Here it goes.

"Sure what is it?" He asked

'I've had a huge crush on you since we met and I want to ask you if I could have the honor of being your girlfriend.' "Ash... I just wanted to let you know that I- I like you. I've liked you for a long time." I said it all quickly in one breath. There I said it.

"I like you too!" Wait. Hold on. Did he just say he likes me back!?

"W-wha?" This can't be happening! It's too good to be true!

"Ya! You're the best friend I have besides Pikachu!" He happily tells me. Yup it was too good to be true. I'm happy he told my I was his best human friend but I'm still disappointed he didn't understand what I said. "Serena? Is everything ok?" He asks.

'NO IT'S NOT!' "Yes! I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? haha." I lied

"You sure?" His voice carried concern

'NO!' "Yes." I lied again.

"Alrighty then! Anyways we should head back now." His eyes still looking like he can see that I have something to say. I wish he could just read my mind. We headed back to camp to only find two tents up. "Hey Serena? Didn't we set up four tents?"

"We did." Suddenly I realized it must've been Bonnie. She knows. And sure enough, one tent was empty and the two were in the other. This is the camp all over again!

"Well it looks like we're in this tent." Ash looks at me.

"Ya..." Was my only reply. We got settled in and to our surprise there was only one blanket. Bonnie definitely knew. We got settled and Ash seemed completely comfortable but now I am really scared. There was still a chance I could get him to like me! I got under the blanket and accidentally bumped into the warm boy next to me.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Hey it's ok. We all make mistakes!"

'Ya and your mistake is not seeing how much I like you!' My mind was so frustrated not at him but that I can't get through to him.

"Anyways. Goodnight Serena!"

"Goodnight Ash."

I couldn't sleep. I was sleeping beside Ash again and I didn't want it to end. He is so peaceful when he sleeps. I decided to move closer to him and feel his body heat. He felt so warm and it felt so calming. I was starting to fall asleep so I have to do something before I did. I moved my head right over his and I had my seights on his lips and I now had the biggest temptation to press mine over his. 'As much as I want to kiss him right now, it wouldn't be fair to Ash or myself. Is this how I want my first kiss to be? No. I can't.' But I still had to do something. My emotions were about to explode. I kept it bottled up for so long and I just had to do something.

So I did. I cuddled right into him and I kissed his cheek. It wasn't a quick peck either It was a soft, loving kiss. After I kissed his cheek my body relaxed again and I fell asleep in his arms. I never wanted to be anywhere else more in my whole life than with Ash right now. I may be frustrated that he doesn't see how much I like him but as long as I'm here, It doesn't matter... for the time being.

* * *

I haven't fangirled so much about a Pokemon series before in my life. Serena just seems like the type that will finally win Ash over! (I'm talking about the TV series BTW)

Anyways next chapter will be uploaded soon (If not already) It will be a chapter that will lead to a major event in the story! Reviews help!


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

As I promised, two before the day ended! This chapter is probably the most boring of them all but there will be way more exciting chapters coming soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Planning

When the first thing I saw in the morning was Ash still asleep, It made my whole body happy and relaxed. I felt a a light breeze hit my shoulder so I decided to cling on to Ash longer. Right after I squeezed him a little tighter he moved in response and turned onto his side and put his arm around my like he was hugging me. I'm shocked! I immediately start blushing and now I'm worried! What if he wakes up? I don't think I'm ready to tell him! I turn my head and notice it is still dark outside. It must be about 3 am! 'Come on Serena! Ash is hugging you! Enjoy it!' My mind is right. He feels so warm and I feel so... protected. It's a feeling like as long as he has his arm around me nothing can hurt me. So I decided to just enjoy the moment and snuggle back to sleep.

I wake up suddenly to see Ash looking at me with confused eyes. Our faces must've been less than a foot apart. I instantly jump back to the opposite edge of the tent.

"Ash! You're awake!" My eyes had to be as big as bowling balls and my cheeks had to be more red than a flamethrower attack.

"Ya... Good morning." Ash still had a curious tone.

"I'm sorry! I must've moved in my sleep!" I lied.

"Ya I must've too. I don't remember sleeping on my side." Is that all Ash is thinking about? Not the fact that he had a girl about half a foot away from his face cuddling with him? "I gotta say though, it wasn't as cold with you right there!" Was Ash teasing me? No. He's not like that.

"Ya... I felt really warm waking up." I honestly felt warm the whole night but he can't know that I intentionally moved closer to him.

"Well anyways we have to get up. I wonder what Clemont made for breakfast." He inquired.

'Clemont... Bonnie... BONNIE. I have to talk to her about this!' My mind was both thanking her but also really angry at her. She made me go though the most embarrassing wake up ever but I did get to spend the night in the arms of my crush. I hop out of the tent behind Ash and find Bonnie.

"Why good morning Serena!" Bonnie looked excited.

"Good morning Bonnie! Care to tell me why there were only two tents up last night?" I respond in the most polite way possible.

"Well I was planning on leaving three tents but Ash probably would've gotten into an empty one or sleep in the same tent as Clemont. So I had to only leave two tents so you and Ash would have to sleep together!" She beamed.

"Was this your attempt to get Ash and I together?" Now I'm really curious how much she knows.

"Obviously! I'm pretty sure everyone knows it. Except for Ash of course." She laughed.

"I'm that easy to read huh?"

"Yup!"

"I just have to tell Ash how I feel about him! I don't have a lot of time left before he'll leave!" I remembered.

"Oh and don't forget that we'll probably see Miette before then. She'll probably want to talk with Ash also." My face lit up with fear. Bonnie was right!

"Oh no! I HAVE to tell him today!" That gave me motivation. That was probably my worst fear. Losing Ash to someone like Miette.

"How are you going to tell him?" Bonnie asked me.

"Why don't I put him in a scenario where I rescue him?" I liked that Idea! It worked in the movies.

"No that is an overused cliche" I hear Clemont behind me.

"What?"

"Yes it is. He wouldn't fall in love with you. You'd have to put yourself in a scenario where Ash would have to think about how much he cares for you." Clemont responds.

"How?" I've never been so interested with what Clemont had to say than right now.

"Well you could always put yourself in danger."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Plus Ash has saved me before!"

"Good point. Well then you could hide somewhere and worry Ash and make him search long and hard for you. That will get him to like you for sure!" Clemont beamed at his Idea.

"Not bad. But I wouldn't be able to stand Ash worried. But so far it's the best option. What else?"

"Well, then there's getting a boyfriend to try and make Ash jealous and he-"

"I made myself a promise that Ash would be my first boyfriend when I saw him again." I interrupted.

"Ok well I'm out of ideas." Clemont said.

"How about you play hard to get?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What?" Clemont asked his sister.

"Try and avoid Ash so he'll miss you and appreciate you more!" Bonnie beamed

"You know? That's not a bad Idea!" Clemont replied

"I don't know about this guys." I felt uneasy. "I should just tell Ash how I feel."

"Ok well if you need a plan or plans you got them!" Bonnie looked back at me.

I have plans now but I don't know what I should do. I guess I should start with the hard to get plan! I don't know how long I'll be able to resist Ash but It's worth a shot!

Normal POV

Serena had her plan all ready to go! It was perfect. There was only one thing that could ruin the plan. Someone was watching and listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

So now she has a plan! But who knows about it? Who is the mysterious character? Find out next Chapter! Reviews always help! Love you all 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

Short Chapter. But it is meaningful. Thank you all for the reviews so far!

* * *

Chapter 4: Danger

I saw Ash coming towards me. "Ok pretend I don't notice him." I quietly say to myself.

"Hey Serena! How are you?" Ash seemed excited to see me... More than usual. Doesn't matter I have to pretend to not be interested.

"Hello." I ended with a huff and closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to look into his eyes. I continued to walk not stopping.

"Serena?" Ash asked.

"Hmpf" I tried squeeze out. This is hard. I felt my heart breaking doing this.

"If I did anything to you, I'm sorry. If you are angry with me I'll leave you alone." Ash slowly walked away. I thought about what he said. He's so selfless. My heart broke immediately.

"Oh no. What have I done?" I ask myself cursing this plan. I turned quickly to find that Ash had disappeared. Tears are now begging entrance to the open world. I couldn't stop them if I tried. They fell, and fell. I landed to my knees. "Ash now thinks I'm angry with him!"

"Serena are you ok?" I heard Bonnie running up to me.

"No. Ash now thinks he made me mad and left!" I tried to say between sobs.

"Hey, It'll be alright!" Bonnie didn't understand how I felt at all.

"No it won't! I have to find him and just tell him before it's too late." I sniffed getting up.

Ash's POV

"I wonder what I did to make her so angry at me." I asked my buddy.

"Pika..." Pikachu said like he didn't know either. (Quick note: Even Pikachu knows about Serena's crush but doesn't know about her plan.)

"Well she obviously doesn't want me around her so we'll stay here for the time being. But if you want to head back and hang out with all your friends you can." Pikachu just looked at me and smiled and remained on my shoulder. He would never leave me.

"Hello Ash." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to find Team Rocket with a huge robot rolling towards me. How did I not see it. Oh ya my mind was focused on how Serena was feeling.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Do you really have to ask that? We want Pikachu."

"Well I don't know how many times I have to tell you but you can't have him." Why do they want Pikachu anyways?

"We'll take him by force if we have to." Meowth replied. I saw the robot roll towards me and a giant hand went for us.

"Pikachu Run!" Pikachu listened and headed back for the camp. To my surprise the hand grabbed me.

"If we can't get to Pikachu," Jessie started. "we'll get him to come to us!" James finished. The laughed. This can't be good.

Serena's POV

I went back to camp to see if Ash went there. He still was nowhere to be found. 'Did he get attacked? What if he's hurt?' I have to snap out of these crazy thoughts! He'll be fine. He has Pikachu right? But as I think he's alright I see Pikachu sprinting with fear towards the camp.

"PIKA. PIKACHU!" He was pointing at the forest. What was he so afraid of? Then it hit me.

"Oh no. Ash." Now my heart was in fear. If he got hurt I would never forgive myself!

Team Rocket appeared in a huge sir balloon. It was carrying a robot who had something in its hand. Wait. That couldn't be. ASH!? They shot a rock at us and tied to it was a letter. It said 'Serena' on the front. They left. I opened the letter. It said,

Dear Twerp.

We have Ash and we will do horrible things to him if you don't bring Pikachu to us at this location. (A map to a deserted area) It would be a shame to see the boy you care about so much get hurt. Or worse. Anyways you have one day to get here before the "fun" begins.

P.S. Oh and you have to come alone. Only you and Pikachu.

Team Rocket

My heart angered reading this. Anger and Fear were building up inside. I cursed myself for getting him into this situation. Pikachu knew by the look on my face that he was in danger. He hopped onto my shoulder. We had to save Ash. This fear for Ash. I now realize that Ash isn't my crush anymore. I am now in love with him.

* * *

Well now it's really interesting! Will they make it in time? Will Serena fix what she has done? Will Team Rocket get Pikachu? Leave a Review so I can see how you're enjoying it! Love you all 3


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan

Long Chapter ahead! Thank you all for the Reviews. This is probably the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Realization

Serena's POV

I have to get to Ash before they hurt him! He has to know that I am in love with him and can't stand life without him in it!

*Flashback*

"You'd have to put yourself in a scenario where Ash would have to think about how much he cares for you." Clemont responds.

"How?" I've never been so interested with what Clemont had to say than right now.

"Well you could always put yourself in danger."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Plus Ash has saved me before!"

*Flashback ends*

I couldn't believe it. Ash got into a scenario where his life is in danger and it made me contemplate my feelings for him only to realize I don't just like him, I love him. Pikachu observed my face filled with determination to get Ash back.

We finally arrived at the Team Rocket hideout. "I hope they didn't hurt Ash!" Pikachu snuggled into my neck to assure me that he's alright. "Thanks Pikachu. Ash is so lucky to have you as a companion." He just gave me a little wink and his gave me a look that said 'I won't be Ash's only companion for much longer.' I could tell by that look he knew how I felt. I felt myself blush looking at his little yellow face which only proved his point. "Ok Pikachu, we have to save Ash!" But when I walked in, only shock struck my face. I saw Ash. His eyes were open but his pupils never moved. The sparkle in his eyes were gone. He just looked at me while hung from a wall by a chain on each of his wrists. "Ash!" I exclaim. "Are you ok!?"

"uuuuuuuugh." Was his only reply. Something was wrong with him.

"Ash!?"

"Oh there's no use trying to get through to him." Jessie walked up behind me. Pikachu jumped down to guard me.

"What... Did... You... Do to him." I felt anger boiling up inside me. I was about to lose control.

"We just hypnotized the twerp! He'll do exactly as we command him to. We can release him if you hand over Pikachu. But we won't tell you what we'll do to Ash if you don't." James snickered. Pikachu looked up at me like he was willing to go with them so Ash would be free.

"Pikachu. What would Ash do?" I had to think about what I just said. I knew Ash would never let Team Rocket take Pikachu no matter what. But was I becoming ready to let Ash go!? What's gotten into me!? Wait. If I saved Ash and gave Pikachu away... I'd better kiss those dreams of him and I together goodbye. I can't believe I'm about to do this but because I love Ash, I'd do what he would do.

"Team Rocket. I- I -" The words wouldn't come out. "I CAN'T!" I finally yelled out.

"My my my. What a shame. Looks like you'll have to deal with your 'crush' personally. Ash. Attack!" Jessie looked at me with an evil smirk.

"What!? NO!?" It was too late. Team Rocket left the area. Leaving only Ash, Pikachu and I alone.

"uuuuuuuugh."

"Ash you have to snap out of it! Team Rocket is gone! You're safe now!" He still walked slowly towards me.

"Pikachu! What do we do?" I looked to the Pokemon for an answer. Pikachu leaped into the air and used a thunderbolt to Ash hopefully to knock the sense into him.

"Pika...CHUUUU!" It was a direct hit! Ash kept coming and threw some kind of ball at Pikachu. Not a pokeball but whatever it was it let out a green mist. Wait. That was sleeping gas! Pikachu fell asleep!

"Ash. Please don't do this." I felt my eyes starting to get teary. He still continued forward. We kept moving until I backed into a corner. Seeing him like this made me weak and I fell. "Ash.. Please." He stood right above me and pulled something out of his pocket. It turned out to be a retractable staff! He is going to kill me!

"uuuuuuugh." He held the staff to deliver a blow to my head. This was the time to tell him. Even if he wasn't listening. I have to say it.

"Ash. I don't know if you can hear me. But I need you to know that I have had a crush on you since the day we met. All I've thought about was you since then. If this is how I'm going to die then I'm glad I get to die around you." I give him a faint smile and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came. I looked up. His arm is shaking! He's still there! He's fighting the effects that have taken over his body!

"S-Serena." He managed to get out between his gritted teeth before I saw a bight yellow flash knock Ash over. Pikachu was on top of him and he gave a large thunderbolt. I rushed over to a fallen Ash and a tired Pikachu.

"Ash? Are you ok?" I lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. I saw the sparkle in his eyes again! He was back!

"Did you mean it?" He asked a little banged up but mostly ok.

"What?"

"You said you had a crush on me. Is that true?" He looked surprised now. But in a good way (I hope)

"No." I told him looking down.

"Oh." Was the only words he said. He sounded disappointed.

"Up until last night I always thought of you as my crush."

"Wait. But you just said-"

"But when I slept in the tent with and saw you kidnapped I realized you're more than just my crush."

"Serena what are you trying to say?" He managed to get out completely taken away with what I was confessing.

"I LOVE YOU!" I couldn't hold my tears back any longer I just let go of all my emotions and threw myself into him who was sitting up. I was bawling into his shoulder. Then something happened that I never thought I would feel.

He wrapped his arms around me stroking my back embracing me. It felt so calming and so soothing. I felt so happy like this but I still have one thing left to do. I pushed myself a little just so I could see his face. The face of the boy who I know and love. I grabbed his shirt with both hands and I forcefully planted my lips against his. I held him in case he tried to break away. I tugged his shirt closer and closer while I kissed him like if I let go, he'd die. Our lips fit together like a puzzle. This by far is the best moment of my life. I never want this to end. I finally let go of his shirt and pulled away so I could breathe but after that feeling I was still breathless. He just looked at me with huge eyes. He still doesn't understand love but I hope that got him a step closer. I fell back into his arms to calm myself down.

I swear I was there for a good hour just in his arms and I know he knew how much I wanted this. All the feeling I've stored up for years was now out and it was so nice not having it bottled up. My breathing was still irregular because I was crying and I was still sniffling while my head rested on his shoulder but he made sure I was safe. I came looking for Ash and the outcome was the best thing I could've expected. It was true without a doubt that I love him and I will NEVER let him go alone again.

* * *

Was I right? Was this the big moment you all wanted to read? Don't worry! The story still isn't over yet! Reviews always help!


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan

Last chapter of this story! This may be the longest chapter also! This one is all fluff. BTW sorry I took more than a day to write this. I was acting in a movie which took over 14 hours of recording. ugh. Anyways enough about my excuses! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Rivalries

(A few days later)

Serena's POV

Everything is going perfect! I told Ash about how I feel and even though he hasn't said that he likes or loves me back, he's given me a lot more attention than he normally has. I don't know his feelings for me but as he always talks about never giving up until it's over, I won't ever give up on him. He's never given up on me and I won't give up on him or his feelings.

"Good morning Serena!" I turn to see the boy I love. I Immediately hugged him.

"Morning." I sighed into him. Ash still hasn't let me kiss him since our first one but he does let me hug him and hold hands with him. He cares about how I feel and will do almost anything he can to make sure I'm always happy.

"Good sleep?" He asked. I've slept in the same tent as him for days now. Why? One because he now lets me and I'd be stupid not to accept it. Two, I love him which kind of adds to the first reason. 3, I don't want anything or anyone hurting Ash so I'm there to make sure he's alright.

"Yes I did." I had my eyes closed with a smile on my face hugging him tighter. "It was so relaxing and peaceful."

"Great!" Ash smiled back. He was- No, Still is dense. It kinda cancelled out what I was trying to do but this is probably so new for Ash... And me. I waited for years to be like this with Ash and I don't need to rush Ash into loving me. This is good enough for now.

"How was yours?" I asked with a playful tone. Ever since I told him I loved him, I became more playful and relaxed! I haven't felt like this since before I met Ash.

"I had a really nice dream so I say it was nice!" He was so innocent.

"Did that dream involve me?" Ash had to have dreamed about me. What else would he dream about?

"Ya it did. You and I were in a Pokemon battle and Braxien tried to use flamethrower but slipped and it hit me. I remember your look. You looked so worried but then I started to and and you joined in afterwards. It was a funny dream." Ash explained. Ash dreamed about me!? My heart fluttered.

"Well hello you two!" I heard a voice come from the forest. We saw a girl who had short blue hair- wait no it's not...

"Hi Miette." Ash greeted. Dang it Ash! She wants to take you from me!

"Miette?" I ask.

"It's great to see you!" Miette eyeballed me motioning to Ash. I blushed hard.

"So Miette what are you doing here?" I ask trying to get her attention off of Ash. She pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"I heard you make a plan to win Ash over. But since I was passing by, I thought I would have a little 'talk' with Ash." She smirked.

"But my relationship progressed with him!" I whispered back.

"How so?" She didn't believe me. Honestly I wouldn't believe me either if I was her.

"I told him I love him." I whispered back confidently.

"Aaaaand?" I knew she was teasing me.

"Yes I kissed him." I said somewhat embarrassed. Why does she do this?

"Did he say he loves you back?" She knew what my answer was going to be.

"No... But, he did change the way he acts around me. We even sleep in the same tent!" My whisper got so excited I almost screamed. It still excites me that we sleep together!

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked to go on a walk with him... ALONE. Do you?" I hate her teasing

"I do actually. We're in a relationship!" Uh oh. Did I just say that?

"Oh Ash?" Miette was about to capitalize on my choice of words.

"Ya?" Ash asked back.

"Are you and Serena in a relationship?" Miette turned to me with a smirk. I do not want to hear what Ash is about to say.

"Um... I don't know about relationships honestly. How would you know if you're in a relationship?" My heart eased off a little. It wasn't a 'No' so it must be a 'Yes' right?

"Well." Bonnie was listening to the whole thing and walked up. "They always hang around or want to hang around each other. Like when they're eating or walking etc. Then there's caring for each other more than you would a normal friend. Being around each other makes them feel safe and happy. They also admit to everyine that they like or love each other-" Bonnie was interrupted by Miette.

"And they kiss." She did that just to raise the stress level inside my heart.

"Or hug" Bonnie finished.

"Oh. Really?" Ash sounded kind of skeptical.

"Yup!" Bonnie winked at me. She's amazing.

"So are you?" Miette asked again with a teasing voice expecting he'll say no or I don't know. Here it comes.

"Well when you put it that way then I guess we are!" He laughed with his hand behind his neck.

(Later after Miette went along her way still telling Serena that she hasn't given up yet.)

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?" I asked him

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like when I told you I loved you and I kissed you. That kind." I felt myself looking down in embarrassment. "Sorry. That was a stupid question."

"No it's a good question." Ash started. "Honestly I still don't know about how I feel or what I'm feeling but if we are in a relationship together and we stay that way, I guess with you I'll find out if I do or maybe I'll get that feeling with you! I'm just unsure right now that's all." He said optimistic as usual.

"So we are in a relationship still. Correct?" I ask.

"Well I don't know." WHAT!? Oh no! He can't be backing out on me now!

"Wait what? But you told Miette that we were." I added.

"Well I'm still not 100% if we are or not."

"Why?" I ask I feel my heart sinking. Tears are about to form.

"You didn't answer the question either so what you say depends if we are or not." He smiled

"YES!" I blurt out as fast as I could.

"Well then we are!" Ash said but then started again. "Two rules."

"Yes anything! What are they!?" I want to get this finalized before anyone can do anything about it.

"One. We aren't going to do anything not PG 13 ok?" Ash gave me not a disbelieving look but a look that told me not to get careless and do something she wasn't supposed to. 'So kisses are fine right?' I think.

"Obviously." I responded to Ash's first rule.

"Great! Oh and two. No random kisses."

"Wait, why?" I'm confused.

"Well if I want to find what love is it can't be just kisses for the sake of kisses. They have to mean something." That actually makes sense. I can't mislead him. Deal. "Is that ok with you?" He asked me. I knew how to answer this.

I kissed his cheek. Not his lips but a quick kiss on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

"Ok then. All is settled then?" He looked so confused. It's so cute.

"Yup!" I beamed. I was now officially Ash's girlfriend!

"So... What do we do now?"

"We just live life as usual but we'll just see each other differently." I start. I see his sudden confusion. "In a good way!" I quickly add.

"Oh. ok! Sounds fun!" There he goes again with his density.

I don't care what happens to us but as long as I'm with him, we'll be ok. I will help Ash find his feelings for me. I know he'll love me when he realizes it and I hope someday we'll be even more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. But for now, I am in heaven with him and we will grow together to beat anything the world throws our way.

* * *

Good ending? I hope you all enjoyed it! If you all enjoyed this story I may write another! Tell me how I did! Love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
